


All That Mattered

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Famous Alec Lightwood, Famous Magnus Bane, M/M, Sometimes Magnus and Alec role play, They’re totally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Magnus and Alec take control of their own life.





	All That Mattered

BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ

 

Alec reached over to his phone, “WHAT!”

 

“Well hello to you too darling.”

 

“Sorry Magnus I was just in the middle of a wonderful dream and now it's ruined.”

 

“Sorry darling but this is pretty important!”

 

Alec snapped a picture of his erection and sent it to Magnus “so is this.”

 

“Alexander are you trying to have phone sex with me right now.”

 

“Well Mags I would rather be having the real thing but since we have to pretend we're broken up after what my asshole manager did then this is what I'm left with.”

 

“Alexander if I was there with you right now my mouth would be on that huge cock of yours releasing your pleasure. So how about you use your hand and pretend it's my mouth.”

 

So that's what Alec did, “are you doing what I tell you to pup?” Magnus asked as he stroked his own cock.

 

“GOD Magnus I'm about to cum, please tell me I can come.”

 

“Well aren't you a good boy asking for permission even when I'm not there.” Magnus heard a loud moan, “cum for me Alexander.” And Alec did, loud moans filled the room as jets of his seed went all over his body and bed.

 

“Mags that was the best hand job I've ever given myself.” But Magnus didn't say anything all Alec heard was moaning coming from the other end.

 

“Oh god, Alexander, those sounds you were making affected me just as much over the phone, I just gave the best hand job I've ever given myself also.”

 

“So is there a reason you called me at eight o'clock in the morning?”

 

“Right, I just wanted to tell you my flight gets in at 3 this afternoon.”

 

“Mags I'm tired of this shit, I want to go on dates again in public, what do you say we give a giant fuck you to the universe and make a decision for ourselves for once.”

 

“What do you have in mind darling?”

 

They finished their conversation and hung up, after his morning orgasm he needed a shower. He definitely was not going back to bed now, he was too excited for later.

 

==================

 

SEVEN HOURS LATER

 

Alec stood outside the arrivals terminal at LAX with a sign that said _‘where's my sexy boyfriend’_ with a huge grin on his face.Of course everyone was taking photographs and videos and the paparazzi were everywhere but Alec didn't care one bit. As soon as he saw Magnus he smiled and ran into his arms smacking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Of course it got out on social media and of course some people weren’t happy but they didn’t care because they were and in the end it was all that mattered.


End file.
